The next day
by itsyorukun44
Summary: How it feels the next day after sex


The Next Day

Pairing: JinXMugen

Rating: T

Extra note: A good song to listen to while reading is from the first record of Samurai Champloo called "How you feel" or "Ole" by Nujabes and Fat Jon. Just throwing that out there

The sound of rain filled the bedroom. The skies outside were gray from the fresh rainfall from the other night. Jin opened his eyes weakily as he felt Mugen spread across his chest. "Typical..." said Jin as he put his hand on Mugen's chest. It was moments like this that Jin liked. After a night of sex, to wake up to a relaxing feeling was great. Fuu was in another room, so she was uninformed of the two's actions. Jin reached over and saw that it was 7:00 am. "Early eh?" said Mugen in a raspy voice. A small strand of spit came from Mugen's lip as he looked up and saw Jin looking serious as usual. "Yeah, I was looking outside....its so peaceful" said Jin. Mugen looked outside with him. The rain colored the city with a light veil of water droplets.

The lights from the other houses were dim and the people were still in their houses waking up. The sun was hidden behind the clouds. After Jin came from his peaceful view of the city he looked down and saw that Mugen was knocked out on his chest. Jin just sighed and rubbed Mugen's hair before he too went to sleep with his glasses back off. As Jin slept repeats of the night before replayed in his head. Mugen was so vivacious and relentless as he had intercourse with him. Jin loved every moment of the rough sex. Mugen never held back. That's the way he did things, with a force and passion that drove Jin crazy.

Around 9 am, Jin and Mugen were awoken by Fuu's incessive knocking on the door. "HEY!!! We gotta go you two sleeping beauties." Mugen and Jin both awoke and walked to the door. When Mugen opened the door Fuu almost nosebled. "Look girlie, we are trying to sleep so shut the hell up you got it" said Mugen angered. Jin couldnt even open his eyes to see that Fuu and the other tenants of the hotel were staring at the two naked samurai. Once Mugen closed the door the two knew they had to get dressed because they were gonna get kicked out of another hotel.....again. In most cities they dont take the whole two naked guys in the same room as an act of coincedence.

So after being chased away from the hotel by an angry mob of tenants the three traveled in search of the man who smells of sunflower seeds. "I swear you two guys always get us kicked out. Why dont you guys sleep with your clothes on, I mean I understand it gets hot but come on. Sheesh you act as if you two were making love" said Fuu ranting. Jin looked the other way and Mugen just tuned her out. Unlike most samurai who were discrete about their sexuality, in other words the guys who had sex with other guys, Mugen didnt care about it. He screwed girls and guys. "Stop your bitching, we always find another hotel right?" said Mugen. "Yeah but we always get kicked out" said Fuu.

"Are you done yet" said Mugen. "No I am not!, I want to stay in a hotel without getting kicked out again" said Fuu. They walked, Jin listening to Mugen and Fuu argue about random things and then night came. After they checked into the hotel Fuu went to her room. "Lets go" said Mugen as he wrapped his arm roughly around Jin. As they walked, all Jin could think about was what positions were they to get into. Once they got two the room, Mugen grabbed Jin and kissed him roughly. "Tonight, you will be on top got it?" said Mugen. Jin was surprised to hear that from such an eager person. "You got it" said Jin as the two went on into their affairs.

The next day was bright this time. They woke up at 2 o clock in the afternoon. Mugen woke up and saw Jin asleep. Fuu was waiting outside for them. "Wake up sleeping beauty" said Mugen "Shit....what time is it" said Jin as he put his glasses on. " 2 o clock p.m. now get your ass up" said Mugen slapping his back. "Be careful back there dude, you had me up at 4 o clock this morning" said Jin as he got his samurai gii on. Fuu gasped silently as she heard the two talking about their fuck sessions. "So this is what they do" said Fuu embarrassed. Once they got up and dressed the three left. Fuu was surprised at their silence. Mugen looked at Fuu to see her smiling. "Why are you so happy" said Mugen in his normal nonchalant voice. "No reason" said Fuu.

End


End file.
